The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas treatment systems, and, more particularly, to solar thermal collectors.
Gas treatment may be used in refineries, petrochemical plants, natural gas processing plants, or other industries. For example, gas treatment may be used in integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants to treat synthesis gas, i.e., syngas. Specifically, solvents may be used to absorb gases, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S) or carbon dioxide (CO2), from the syngas in a gas treatment unit. The gas treatment unit typically may include one or more distillation columns. One or more of these columns may include a heat exchanger to transfer heat from a fluid to the solvent. The fluid may be heated by a heat source, such as an electrical heater or a combustion system. Unfortunately, the heat source may be limited or unavailable, while also decreasing efficiency of the power plant.